


A Hot Steamy Quickie

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lemon, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Missionary Position, Sequel, Sex While Standing, Shota, Shower Sex, Straight Shota, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: After love was discovered the previous night, the twins share some special time in the shower. (Lemon Warning)





	A Hot Steamy Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

(Luna's POV)  
I wake up early in morning, and I see the face of my brother Leo next to me. I smile as I remember what happened last night. We had made love for the first time. I really just wanted to help Leo because he'd become so distant from me and our friends. It was last night when I learned that it was because Leo was having wet dreams about me. After the truth came out, I decided to help him by making his dreams come true. Plus, I was kinda sucking Leo off while he was asleep and he woke up and caught me. It was just a spur of the moment type thing, our hormones just took us both over. But now that I'm awake and gaze at Leo's sleeping face, I realize it's more, it's love.  
At this moment, Leo begins to open his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head!" I say to him, giggling. "Oh hey Luna." He replied. "Did you sleep well last night?" I asked him whole stroking his hair. "Yep. Hey uh, thanks for 'helping' me last night." He said blushing. "You're welcome Leo. I loved every minute of it." I say to him, smiling. "So did I." He said grinning. He then puts his arm around me and pulls me in for a kiss. After he pulled back he got up to go take a shower. I get a naughty idea and follow after him.

(Leo's POV)  
I guess it's a good thing that I went to sleep naked last night, since I don't have any dirty clothes to toss into the hamper. I step into the shower and start the water. It sprays out from the shower head and pelts my head and body. I shiver as it starts out cold at first, then gradually gets warmer and then hot. I sigh in relief as it feels good covering my cold body. "Wanna take one together?" I hear a voice suddenly behind me. "Holy cow!" I shout as I turn around to see that it was Luna who startled me. She had just walked into the shower with me, and I can see her nude body, puffy nipples and bare pussy out in the open for me to see. "Uh, um, yeah sure." I stammer a little before I agree.  
I suddenly have flashbacks to the dream I had last night. I was dreaming that me and Luna were showering together and were about to have sex when I woke up to her sucking me off. I blush and give her a weird smile. "What's that look for?" She asked me curiously before noticing my growing erection. "Ooooh, I get it." She smiles and starts stroking my member while putting her other arm around my shoulder. "Was this what you were dreaming about last night?" She asks me cheekily. "Heh, heh, yeah." I chuckle a little. "You know, Leo..." she leans close to me and whispers in my ear. "This is no dream." I look at her in disbelief. "You mean...?!" I couldn't finish because she got on her knees and began licking my dick.  
I gasp and moan at feeling her tongue glide all over my erection, flicking my tip and the slit as my pre oozes out on her tongue. She giggles before taking me whole in her mouth, sucking hard as she bobbed up and down, up and down. "Aw yes sis! Keep going! It feels so good! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I put my hand on her head as she continued to bob her head, stroking her hair. "Keep going! Please! I need it! I need it!!!" I shout as I grasp her head with both hands and start humping her face hard as I held her in place. I can feel her throat enclosing my dick, her gagging slightly. "Almost there... Almost there... I'm so close... I'm so Damn close!" I swear as I thrusted harder into her mouth like a jackhammer. "Oh god yes! I'm cumming!!!" I shout into the air as I dump my hot load down her throat. I let go of her head and she slumps down onto the floor, coughing like she had a chest cold. "Oh no! Luna! I didn't hurt you did I?!" I ask her concerned as I knelt down to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "I'm... I'm fine... but you were way too rough Leo." She said to me, pouting. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I kinda got a little carried away." I try to apologize. "(Sigh) You're lucky you're my brother." She says as she hugs me. I hug her back and feel down below waking back up. "Ready for another round?" She asks me. I nod my head excitedly.  
We both stand up and she wraps her leg around my hip while sliding down and taking my dick inside her while she moaned. I wrap my arms around her and cup her cute, tight butt in my hands. "Ready?" I ask her. "Yeah."

(Luna's POV)  
I slowly begin to bounce as Leo holds me up while his dick slides in and out of my pussy. We both moan in pleasure from feeling out private parts connected together before he pulls me closer and we kiss, swirling our tongues around while he thrusts into me gently. While we both make out fiercely, our rhythm gets faster, and I can feel his penis prod my womb every time he thrusts harder and harder while I feel his hands gently massage my butt. My leg starts getting sore, and I break our kiss so I can gently pull him down while I lie on the shower floor, his penis never leaving my moist pussy. "Do me Leo, do me brother!" I beg him. "If you say so." He says to me while grinning. From then, he begins to thrust harder and harder into me and I gasp out his name a wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. 

(Leo's POV)  
She wraps her legs around me, pulling me deeper into her hot and tight pussy and I start humping her as hard as I can while I call out her name. "Oh Luna! You're the best sister ever! You're so tight around my cock!" I tell her as I lean down and start sucking on her nipple. "And you're the best brother ever Leo! Mmm... fuck me! Fuck me hard!!!" Hearing her cuss from under me triggers something inside and i go completely insane as I piston my cock in and out of her snatch faster than I ever thought I could. "Luna! I'm gonna...! I'm gonna cum!" I shout as I hold her close, wanting as much contact with her naked body as possible. "Me too Leo! Oh my god I'm so close! More! More!!! Ahhhhhh!!!" She screams and I feel her pussy contract around my dick and before I knew it, I lost control and spray her insides with my cum as I moan into air.  
We both lie down next to each other as the hot water from the shower sprays all over us. We look at each other closely. "Thanks for the quickie sis." I say to her. "No problem Leo. If you ever need some relief, all you have to do is ask." She tells me. From this point on, I realize that we're both closer than siblings ever should be.  
We're in love.


End file.
